Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell urodziła się 7 czerwca 1973 roku, jest drugą córką Patty Halliwell i Victora Bennetta. Jestthumb|260px młodszą siostrą Prue Halliwell i starszą siostrą Phoebe Halliwell i Paige Matthews. Piper jest byłą żoną Leo Wyatta i matką trójki dzieci, Wyatta, Chrisa i Melindy. Razem z siostrami, tworzy Moc Trzech najsilniejszą dobrą magię na świecie. Po śmierci Prue stała się najstarszą siostrą i trudno jej było jej zaakceptować przyrodnią siostrę Paige. Była prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszą czarodziejką. I jedną z najpotężniejszych czarownic w historii. Piper umarła w 2027 roku zabita przez czarnoksiężnika kiedy próbowała ratować córkę i jej narzeczonego. Lecz jej siostra Paige dogadała się z Aniołem śmierci aby przywrócił do życia Piper a ona w zamian odda własną duszę. Dzięki temu Piper znowu żyła Historia Dzieciństwo i dorastanie 24 marca 1975 Piper została odwiedzona przez samą siebie z przyszłości, miała wtedy zaledwie 3 latka. Był tothumb|266px|Piper jako nastolatka dzień, kiedy jej matka Patty Halliwell podpisała pakt z czarnoksięznikiem Nicholasem. Wtedy też obiecała, że odda mu moce wszystkich córek. Jednak babka Czaordziejek była sprytniejsza od czarnoksiężnika i zawiązała swoim wnuczkom moce, a ich wspomnienia o magii sprawnie wymazała. Przez prawie 30 lat swojego życia Piper była środkową siostrą, godziła najczęściej Prue i Phoebe. Była bardzo nieśmiałą i cichą osobą, zawsze żyła w cieniu sławy swojej starszej siostry. Mimo, że Prue była najstarszą siostrą to Piper była pewnego rodzaju "matką" dla swoich sióstr. Była dobra, opiekuńcza, troskliwa. Piper była dobrą uczennicą, jednak nie była zbyt popularna. Uważana zazwyczaj za nieatrakcyjną z powodu okularów i aparatu ortodontycznego. Skończyła jednak liceum i swojego wielkiego talentu kulinarnego poszła na studia bankowości, podczas których mieszkała razem z Prue w apartamencie w North Beach. Po studiach zamieszkała znów w domu rodzinnym, jej babcia Penny zawsze chciała aby jej wnuczka była kucharką i spełniała swoje marzenia, jednak ta chciała być odpowiedzialna i bardzo długo pracowała w banku. Dopiero po śmierci babci zaczęła pracować jako kucharz w popularnej restauracji Quake. Była tam na początku zwykłym kucharzem jednak bardzo szybko awansowała na szefa kuchni. Piper jak później się dowiadujemy jest cenionym kucharzem w San Francisco i przez 7 lat prowadzi klub P3. Piper posiada moc zamrażania i wysadzania rzeczy. Moce i zdolności Orginalna moc Piper odziedziczyła moc spowalniania molekularnego, znanego także jako zatrzymanie czasu lub potocznie "zamrażanie", po jej matce Patricia Halliwell a także prababci P. Baxter i przodkini Melinda Warren. Dzięki tej mocy Piper mogła dosłownie "zamrażać" ruchy innych obiektów w tym także demonów i ludzi; powodowała to poprzez spowalnianie ruchu molekuł danego obiektu do momentu gdy te zdawały się przestać ruszać (efekt wizualny wygląda jak zatrzymanie w czasie, stąd też potoczna nazwa "zamrożenie"). Na początku, gdy jeszcze nie panowała nad mocą, uwalniała ją tylko w panice lub strachu. Ponadto na początku do używania tej mocy były niezbędne jej dłonie, była niestety bezsilna gdy ktoś ją skrępował; zamrożenie trwało zaledwie kilka sekund, w kilku przypadkach kilka minut. Dodatkowo jej moc działała tylko wtedy, kiedy obiekt był na lini jest wzroku a ponadto musiał znajdować się w pomieszczeniu ("The Wendigo"). Z czasem jednak Piper nauczyła się zamrażać okolicę na dłuższy czas, później czas bliżej nieokreślony. W późniejszym czasie nauczyła się odmrażać tylko fragmenty ciała istoty poddanej jej mocy. Niebawem nauczyła się również zamrażać coraz potężniejsze istoty: Belthezor, Skies, Triada. Ostatecznie jej moc rozwinęła się na tyle że potrafiła nie tylko zatrzymywać czas ale i zamrażać wybrane przedmioty bądź ludzi w byrłę lodu. Nowa wybuchowa moc W 2001 roku moce pozwalające Piper na sterowanie molekułami (molekułokineza) rozwijają się coraz bardziej. Czarodziejka oprócz zwalniania ruchu molekuł, mogła teraz przyśpieszać ich drgania co doprowadzało do eksplozji. Moc dokładnie polega na przyśpieszeniu ruchu atomów poszczególnych obiektów/punkty aż dochodzi do rozerwania wiązań co my odbieramy jako eksplozję. Gdyż ta moc zależna była podobnie jak zamrażanie od identycznego ruchu dłoni, Piper na początku miała problemy z opanowaniem tego daru i często zamiast zamrozić wysadzała rózne przedmioty. Dar wysadzania jest niemal niedoopanowania kiedy jego właściciel jest wściekły. Kiedy Piper nie panowała nad swoim gniewem często wysadzała różne przedmioty całkiem przypadkowo. Z czasem jednak Czarodziejka nauczyła się korzystać z tej potężnej mocy i była w stanie używać jej bardzo precyzyjne np. wysadzić tylko część ciała demonowi, spowodować niewielką eksplozję lub eksplozję na obiektach. W 8 sezonie "The Lost Picture Show", Piper za pomocą swojej mocy odbiła kule ognia demona Vaklava. Moc ta jednak nie działa na wszystkie demony: Źródło eksplodowało, jednak bardzo szybko jego molekuły wracały i formowały się z powrtoem. Podobnie było z demonami takimi jak Necron czy Lazarus. Czasami również, gdy demony nie dały nawet chwilowo się wysadzić Piper powodowała eksplozje na ciele przeciwnika co odrzucało go do tyłu (efekt podobny do telekinezy). Z czasem jednak Piper wysadzała coraz potęzniejsze demony, aż w sezonie 8 (odc. "Engaged and Confused") Piper po potrójnej eksplozji na klatce piersiowej Baliela - wysadza go. Warto również wspomnieć, że moc ta jest bardzo rzadka, wręcz znikoma, ponieważ wśród czarownic tylko jedyna Piper posiada tę zdolność, choc możliwe jest, że tę moc posiadała też Patty Halliwell. Moce Piper Piper_freezing_Chef_Moore.gif|Spowalnianie molekuł MolPiper.gif|Przyśpieszenie molekularne Hollyaspiperpicnew3.jpg|Ochrona w czasie ciąży Melting.jpg|Molekularna Destabilizacja freeze.gif|Zamrażanie Życie zawodowe Piper początkowo pracowała jako księgowa w niewielkim banku, gdzieś w San Francisco, przed zakończeniem pracy marzyła zawsze aby zostać profesjonalnym kucharzem. Kilka miesięcy później, po śmierci babci Piper rzuciła pracę w banku i zaczęła pracę jako kucharz pod okiem szefa Moor'a w znanej i cenionej restauracji San Francisco - Quake. Bardzo szybko zyskała tam uznanie kolegów i pracodwaców i po zaledwie miesiącu została awansowana na kierownika restautacji i szefa kuchni. Szybko jednak przekonała się, że teraz gotuje bardzo niewiele i musi zawsze działać pod dyktando innych co ją unieszczęśliwiało. Po zakończeniu pracy w restauracji Quake, Piper otworzyła swój własny klub nocny. Nazwała go P3 na cześć "Power of Three" a także "Prue/Paige", "Piper", "Phoebe", gdyż to właśnie siostry pomogły jej uzyskać kredyt na otworzenie klubu. Na początku nie prosperował on za dobrze, ale kapela "Dishwalla" pojawiła się tam, razem z demonem Masselinem, który był pożeraczem dusz. Piper i siostry uratowały niewinnych a znana marka zespołu pozwoliła na lepszy start klubu. Niebawem P3 stał się jednym z najczęściej odwiedzanych i najpopularniejszych klubów w San Francisco. Tuż po śmierci Prue, Piper zamknęła swój interes jednak ponownie otworzyła P3, kiedy poznała i zaakceptowała swoją przyrodnią siostrę Paige. Z pewnością klub istniał przez prawie 7 lat, nie wiadomo jednak co Piper zrobiła z nim kiedy założyła własną restaurację. Wiemy że Piper w przyszłości w końcu zrealizowała swoje marzenie i otworzyła własną restaurację (nie określiła jednak co się stało z klubem). Możliwe że klub został odziedziczony przez dzieci i wnuki Piper. Jednak jakiś czas przed otworzeniem restauracji Piper pracowała jako księgowa, ponieważ chciała mieć jakieś zajęcie zanim zakończy się budowa. Miejsca pracy Piper Quake_Out1.jpg|Quake Charmed-p3.gif|P3 - Klub Piper 523px-Halliwell's.png|Halliwell - restauracja Piper 1106348_CoWork-Office.jpg|Biuro księgowe w którym pracowała Piper Poprzednie wcielenie W poprzednim wcieleniu Piper nosiła imię Priscilla Baxter. Priscilla dysponowała tylko jednym darem thumb|Priscilla Baxterspowolnieniem molekuł. Priscilla była matką Penny,czyli babcią Patty a więc Piper miała siły życiowe swojej prababki. Tylko ona z rodziny nie miała mocy żadnego żywiołu. Życie romantyczne * w budowie* Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Charmed Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Rodzina Halliwell